Friends
Introduction Lvso used to be the guild leader of Alliance. He quit, sold his account, and came back as Mav/Cex after 2 years. Friends were born on 26 February 2010. We were an Incarnam guild, but we are moving down. Birth Always an active, friendly guild that is brimming with life, even in the wee hours of the morning when its members have not yet had their coffee, Friends members enjoy the benefits of a close group, having backup and dungeon run groups when needed, and general chat for fun and entertainment. Why "Friends"? Most guilds treat you as garbage or another person in their stupid list. But we don't, we will treat you as a friend. Yes, we're a list too, but we're a list of friends who help each other and do lots of things together. Joining Admission to this guild is currently set at Level 30 or above, with few exceptions are made - we do encourage activeness in the guild, and impeccably awesome personality. This means a very high standard of English, and no begging for equipment/kamas/hunts. Applicants should have friendly manner, have a strong sense of loyalty to their guild, be active, and have a desire to empower him/herself, and have a keep interest is developing a self-reliant, role-playing community. To sum it up: applicants should be totally not lame. Don't join Friends if * You are looking for an uptight guild. We don't participate in all those guild politics. We're here to just have fun and do what we like. * You want a 'strong' guild. Friends does not usually place percs. They're a waste of money, and are you going to stay up all night defending them? Not me, thanks. Staying As you know, every guild has a maximum limit of members. We want as many active members in the guild as possible. That said, if you want to stay in the guild you must follow these rules: * Use appropriate language * Don't be offensive or abuse to other members * Don't attack percs * Don't speak any other language besides english on our guild channel * Don't collect the percs placed by other members * Don't scam anyone * Don't beg for items and/or kamas * Don't spam the guild channel * Stay active Inactivity * 7 days of inactivity and your rank will be changed to Nuisance * 10 days of inactivity and your rank will be changed to Desertor and you will be marked for kicking Let's suppose that you have to stay away for some reason. If you don't want your rank changed and if you don't want to get kicked you must anyone from the Council know. Rank System There is no level requirement for any of the ranks, just guild xp and us feeling you deserve the rank. The recommended donation is 5%, but it's your choice. However, as a display of our commitment to all Guildies, you give to us and we reward you. If you want to just hang out and keep all your exp, that's cool, but rights/ranks will be set accordingly. If a situation arises where we need room, longtime loafers who have contributed nothing will be considered for reassignment to the wild in order to free up space. The guild needs exp to grow; it is the only way it does grow. On trial All new guild members are assigned this rank. :Rights :* Manage own XP contribution Initiate :Minimum Guild XP: 1 - 5000 XP :Rights :* Manage own XP contribution Guard :Minimum Guild XP: 5000 to 15000 XP :Rights :* Manage own XP contribution :* Invite new members :* Place a perceptor :* Collect from a perceptor Reservist :Minimum Guild XP: 15000 to 25000 XP :Rights :* Manage own XP contribution :* Manage guildmates' XP contibution :* Invite new members :* Place a perceptor :* Collect from a perceptor :* Use the Paddocks :* Fit out the Paddocks Protector :Minimum Guild XP: 25000 + XP :Rights :* Manage own XP contribution :* Manage guildmates' XP contibution :* Invite new members :* Place a perceptor :* Collect from a perceptor :* Use the Paddocks :* Fit out the Paddocks :* Manage the mounts of the other members :* Manage the ranks Special Ranks The high council is made of the Leader, Second in Command, and 4 Protectors.